Rêvasser un petit peu
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Alors qu'ils reçoivent une cliente pour une affaire pour le moins étrange, Sherlock se laisse distraire et emporter par une rêverie qui dure et dure et dure encore. [OS][Johnlock]


Il sent ses lèvres glisser de sa bouche à son cou, dévorant sa peau avec délice et ravageant ses hanches de ses caresses. Ses prunelles vertes s'emparent silencieusement de ses cheveux, coulent lentement sur ses joues, remontent vers ses eux, s'enroulent sur ses bras. Son souffle effleure sa peau et le fait frissonner. Ses bras enveloppent son corps et le réchauffent comme une couverture. Sa main remonte lentement le long de son dos, suivant le fin filon qui courbe son corps et lui donne la forme d'un croissant de lune absolument exquis. Il sent sa main droite quitter ses cheveux bouclés pour aller se perdre sur son dos et y rester à la dérive, ne s'arrêtant jamais, alors que celle de gauche se noie en tremblotant dans l'océan des draps animés par de lourdes vagues et de ronflants reflux. La chaleur afflue de tous les côtés, l'entoure, saisit son cœur… !

 _\- Eh oh, Sherlock ?!_

Les paroles du docteur agrippent les couvertures et le jette dehors, dans l'air froid – et humide – de Février. Il passe sa main en va-et-vient devant lui comme pour attirer son regard qui, d'abord perdu, se remplit bien vite de la sorte de mélange pétillant de joie et d'ironie dont il est d'habitude formé et retourne à la réalité, abandonnant à regret la douceur de sa rêverie. Il fit une moue étrange et dit d'une voix étranglée faussement choquée :

 _\- Pourquoi les fenêtres sont-elles ouverte ? Il fait un froid de canard !  
\- Sherlock !_

Il jeta son regard dans celui du docteur, espérant y retrouver les vagues de chaleur de son esprit. Il n'y trouva que de l'impatience. Il lui sourit, se retourna, fit claquer ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, prit un air assuré, et tenta de ne pas paraître perdu :

 _\- Donc Mademoiselle… euh…_

Il inclina légèrement la tête vers John, qui se rapprocha assez pour lui chuchoter le nom à l'oreille. Il se délecta sans le montrer du souffle chaud qui était venu recouvrir sa peau puis reprit :

 _\- Mademoiselle Smith donc – quel nom barbant et commun – c'est cela ! Vous avez un problème avec un de vos… amis, n'est-ce pas ?  
_  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux – dieu qu'elle ressemblait à un poisson comme ça – bientôt imitée par John – peut-être pas un poisson en fait – et balbutia :

 _\- Je… enfin… non !  
\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu as écouté au moins ? Elle est venue car sa sœur a disparu._

Le détective londonien leva un sourcil et fit une moue ennuyée en regardant celle qui se trouvait en face de lui.

 _\- Et pourquoi ne pas être d'abord allé voir la police ? Je suis sûr que c'est dans ses cordes, lâcha-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton sarcastique, et puis Lestrade sera sans doute_ _ravi de pouvoir résoudre une affaire tout seul. Pour une fois_.

La jeune femme lança un regard implorant à John, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant l'attitude du célèbre résident du 221B Baker Street, qui tapota l'épaule de Sherlock.

 _\- Elle était MORTE Sherlock. Et ce matin le cadavre avait disparu. Ainsi que tous ses vêtements et ses bijoux. Tout ce qui était à elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
\- Voyons, c'est sans doute une bonne blague ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir en pleine forme ! Vous voyez mademoiselle…  
\- Smith !_

 _\- Smith, voilà, vous pensez bien que l'on a des affaires bien plus pressantes que cela. Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour cette affaire. Et nous ne nous occupons que des affaires vraiment intéressantes, pas des plaisanteries._

Il arbora un immense sourire et fit passer son regard amusé de John à Smith, de Smith à John, de John à John, de John à ses lèvres, de ses lèvres à son cou, de son cou à…

 _\- Hum hum…  
_  
Il fut interrompu par le raclement de la – splendide et dénudée – gorge de John et l'expression horrifiée – pourtant sans raison n'est-il pas – du visage de leur nouvelle potentielle cliente. Il s'attarda à nouveau sur celui de John. Ce dernier laissa glisser un nom entre ses lèvres.

 _\- Bluebell…_

Ses lèvres dansèrent lorsqu'il prononça le nom du pauvre lapin brillant disparut dont l'affaire avait été résolue en même temps que celle du « Molosse » des Baskerville. Enveloppée de fins rubans de soie transparents, la chair était à peine dissimulée et les mouvements ondulatoires en dévoilaient le corps parcelle par parcelle avec une sorte de pudeur qui ne le rendait que plus attirant ?  
Et la lente et douce danse de ses lèvres s'emporte peu à peu dans un tourbillon de sable : il retrouve la chaleur qu'il a quitté plus tôt. Il sent le désert sous ses pieds, immense étendue mouvante aux énormes dunes moelleuses engloutissant le ciel et le soleil alors qu'il s'y enfonce sûrement et hume l'air sec et parfumé. Il tourne en rond en caressant de ses pas tous les grains de sable qui dorment encore et, remontant peu à peu vers le Nord, arrive dans une oasis de parfums et d'épices où il se perd à nouveau délicieusement. Mais l'oasis se transforme seconde après seconde et les lèvres du docteur réapparaissent alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Et une nouvelle fois il est arraché des bras chauds et doux d'une errance pour être renvoyé dans ceux glacés et humides d'un cadavre. 

_-_ _Pourquoi diable ces fenêtres sont-elles encore ouvertes !  
\- SHERLOCK !_

La voix de John fit immédiatement effet et le détective anglais se tut et se rassit dans le fauteuil sans protester, comme un enfant que l'on gronde.

 _\- Désolé mademoiselle Smith, mon ami est un peu… inattentif._

Sherlock jeta un regard en coin amusé vers John et sentit son cœur battre des ailes dans sa poitrine mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de la femme, encore plutôt hésitante :

 _\- Ma sœur aimait beaucoup ses vêtements, elle les gardait très précieusement.  
\- Mmm mmm.  
_  
Elle prit cela comme une invitation continuer et donna plus de détails. Détails qu'il ignora allégrement en continuant de hocher la tête de temps à autre en guise de preuve d'attention. Et il se laissa à nouveau partir à la dérive, laissant son esprit voguer de partout. Il embarqua à nouveau dans son voilier et se laisse porter par les vents des rêveries. Et aussitôt les voiles se tendirent, connaissant la route par cœur, et il en revint au docteur Watson. IL se voit de nouveau sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes, faire glisser son doigt dans son dos en l'arque-boutant comme un arc-en-ciel se voûtant pour supporter les lourdes masses d'azur du ciel. Le ciel roule et gronde lentement entre ses bras et se mains sous la couette d'étoile. Il frisonne. Sa main frôle ses jambes et les électrise, le ciel bascule, s'enroule, se tortille dans tous les sens, gronde et ronronne. Le gémissement du vent arrête soudainement de souffler dans les nuages bouclés. La réalité revint au galop.

 _\- Alors monsieur Holmes ?  
\- Mmm… C'est entendu, je m'en occuperai. _

Ravie, bien qu'apparemment surprise, elle serra la main d'un docteur Watson souriant de manière forcée. Il la regarda partir confiante.

 _\- Tu n'as rien écouté._

 _\- Non._

John soupira.

 _\- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas être sérieux un moment ?  
\- Mais je suis assisté par le très compétent docteur Watson ! Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles parfaitement de ce que cette charmante demoiselle a dit.  
_  
Le docteur lui tendit son calepin, arrachant un sourire aux lèvres de Sherlock.  
 _  
\- Merci._

Il attrapa le bloc de papier couvert de notes noires serrées les unes contre les autres, passant son doigts dessus pour les déchiffrer. Ses yeux parcouraient les mots et les lettres et se perdaient entre les lignes. Il se saisit d'un stylo et gribouilla quelques caractères sur une autre feuille en-dessous.

 _\- A quelle affaire pensais-tu ? Ajouta le docteur en lui tournant le dos.  
\- Aucune. Je rêvassais.  
_  
John éclata de rire, perturbant Sherlock et le faisait lever la tête.  
 _  
\- Allons Sherlock, toi, rêvasser ? Tu avais ta tête des affaires sérieuses.  
\- Et pourtant oui, je rêvassais. Cela t'étonne ?_

Le docteur Watson se retint de pouffer et se contenta par conséquent de sourire. Il demanda, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre :

 _\- Et peut-on savoir à quoi rêvassait le célèbre Sherlock Holmes ?_

 _\- A qui plutôt.  
\- Oh ! Qui donc a la chance d'occuper l'esprit de Sherlock Holmes plus que son amour inconditionnel des crimes, des détraqués et des sociopathes ? Irène Adler ?  
\- Criminelle. Mais non.  
\- Non ? Eh bien, peut-être Molly Hooper alors ?  
\- John…  
\- Toujours pas ? Je vais finir par me demander si tu ne mènes pas une vie secrète. Mycroft ?… Madame Hudson ?  
\- John ! Arrête, tu es juste ridicule._

Le docteur retint in extremis un rire et leva les mains en signe d'abdication. Puis il prit une inspiration et laissa s'échapper un autre nom de ses lèvres :

 _\- Moriarty ?_

Sherlock arracha le papier du calepin et laissa e bloc sur le fauteuil, laissant ricaner John. Il sortit de l'appartement sans mot dire. John le prit et y jeta un coup d'œil.  
Il prend la première page, fronce les sourcils, écarquille les yeux, tourne la tête, froisse le papier, le jette à la poubelle.  
Va le chercher. Le range dans sa poche. Bien au chaud. Comme sous des couvertures. Met son manteau. Sort. 


End file.
